User talk:Theropod from the North
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ciarán Hinds page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Moonracer (talk) 08:22, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Iron Throne page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shaneymike (talk) 13:03, May 20, 2019 (UTC) H.P. Lovecraft's writings If you claim that items of Game of Thrones (Many-Faced God, Drowned God, Black Goat of Qohor) have been inspired by H.P. Lovecraft's writings (or any other writer), you must support your claim by referring to a source that shows Martin has been indeed inspired by such. The source can be the Citadel, an interview, etc. Without such source, your edits will be rejected. It is not enough to point out that there is a resemblance, or to add links to another wikipedia. Moonracer (talk) 14:34, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Since you ignored my post and did not show any source to support your claims, your edits have been deleted. Moonracer (talk) 11:21, July 4, 2019 (UTC)